1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of stringed instruments. More specifically, the present invention is related to the field of improving the tonal characteristics of a guitar through soundhole modification.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical acoustic guitar has a hollow body. The body defines a resonance chamber therein. The chamber is contained by a forward panel of the body. This panel is commonly referred to as a “sound board.” The sound board includes a hole. This hole is referred to as the “sound hole.” Connected to and extending back from the soundboard is a sideboard. This sideboard is completely closed off on its back edges by a backboard.
Typically all of these components of the conventional guitar are constructed of choice pieces of wood. Composites or other materials may be used instead, however.
The guitar also has a neck. One end of the neck is connected to the guitar body proximate the soundhole. The other end terminates in a headstock. On the headstock, one end of the strings are strung in a direction along the neck towards the body, and attached to a bridge. The bridge is fixed to the soundboard. It serves as an anchor for the other end of the strings. The bridge is placed such that the strings extend over the soundhole. The bridge typically includes a saddle. The saddle transfers vibrations in the strings to the soundboard. This results in the vibration of the entire soundboard.
The conventional soundhole is simply a circular cut out portion of the flat soundboard. When these strings vibrate above it, the bodily configuration of the guitar, including the resonance chamber cooperate with the soundhole to amplify the sound created by the vibrating soundboard.
It has been discovered that the sound of the guitar may be improved by constructing its soundboard, sideboard, and back of particular woods and/or composites. Various kinds and numbers of strings have been selected to alter its sound.
It is also known that the actual body design of the guitar affects its sound. It is immediately apparent upon examining the conventional guitar that it has a narrowed waist. One practical aspect of the narrowed waist is that it makes it easier to play for the user. This is because it is easily set upon the user's knee. However, this design also affects the sound. There are two widened areas in the resonance chamber which are called bouts. There is one bout where the neck connects, which is smaller. There is a second bout where the bridge attaches which is slightly larger. It is known in the art that the particular sizes and shapes of these bouts and their relativity to one another has much to do with the tone that the guitar produces. Thus, manipulation of the bouts and their shapes will cause a guitar to sound different. It has been discovered that the size of the lower bout—when optimized—accentuates the tones in the lower register of the instrument. And it is also known that ideal configuration of the upper bout accentuates the tones in the higher register when the instrument is played.
It has also been known in the art to reshape soundholes to affect sound. One example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,134 issued to Schmidt.
It has also been known to use soundhole inserts to change the volume of stringed instruments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,788 issued to Dunlap discloses various plastic foam inserts. These inserts are used to completely occlude the soundholes of either guitars or violins. The purpose of the insert is to mute the instrument. This enables the musician to practice without distracting others in the near vicinity.